<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance by Vintage_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798517">Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn'>Vintage_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, No one messes with Morticia, Power Dynamics, Protective Gomez, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When another man lays unwanted hands on Morticia, Gomez will do everything in his power to protect her from any future harm - Even if his methods are questionable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost two-thirty in the afternoon when Mrs Addams arrived for her appointment with Wednesday and Pugsley’s principal. She had been summoned on account of her children’s behaviour in class the previous week and a small pit was forming in her stomach. Although her and Gomez encouraged their children’s courageous and often dangerous pursuits, most other adults couldn’t be more horrified.</p>
<p>“I’m here to meet with Principal Douglas.” Morticia kindly addressed the receptionist. The freckled woman gave Morticia a shocked glance when she saw her tight black dress but waved her into the principal’s office without taking a break from her phone call.</p>
<p>A tall man in a navy suit rose from his desk as Morticia entered his office. <br/>“Mrs Addams, welcome!” He held out an enthusiastic hand for her to take. She shook it elegantly before taking the seat he offered her.</p>
<p>To her surprise, he didn’t return to his seat behind the desk; instead, perching himself on the corner of the oak surface, crossing his arms over his chest. This decision made Morticia a touch uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me, Mr Douglas.” She broke the silence. <br/>“Please, call me Alan.” He interrupted. <br/>“Right.” Morticia nodded, folding her hands in her lap. “We’re here to talk about Pugsley am I correct.” <br/>“Wednesday, actually.” He said, tutting slightly. <br/>“I’m sure whatever she has done, she did with good reason.” Morticia smiled. <br/>“She cut off a girl’s pigtail.” Mr Douglas said plainly. <br/>“Oh.” Morticia took a moment to collect her response, looking down at her red nails. “I will speak to her about this.”</p>
<p>When she looked up, Mr Douglas had slid closer to her. <br/>“The girl’s mother is very upset.” He leaned down to her level.<br/>“I can understand that.” Morticia swallowed. “What punishment will my daughter have to endure as a result of this?” <br/>“Seeing as you’re here, we can forget about the consequences for this incident.” <br/>“Oh, why’s that?” The hair on her arms stood up as Mr Douglas kneeled beside her chair. He placed a hand on her thigh.</p>
<p>Morticia shot out of the chair and made for the door. Douglas caught up and slammed a large hand against the exit, preventing her from leaving. <br/>“Let me pass!” Morticia hissed, locking eyes with him, her gaze igniting like a wick of dynamite. <br/>“How can you walk around looking like that and not expect attention?” He stepped between Morticia and the door. He was at least a head taller than her. <br/>“Because I expect men to have a shred of decency!” She spat, making another move for the door. He caught her by the arms and roughly dragged her across the room. <br/>“Get your hands off me!” She yelled as he pushed her face first into a wall. He yanked her arms behind her back and tightly gripped her wrists with one hand. She struggled viciously against him but couldn’t match his strength.<br/>“I’ll kill you!” She screamed as he kicked her legs apart, weakening her position. He fondled her arse and breasts with his manicured hand before beginning to hike up her long dress. “Stop!” She tried to break free of his grasp, but only caused her wrists to chafe. “Please stop!” He looped his fingers around the waistband of her panties and ripped them from her body, eliciting a frightened scream from Morticia. Why could no one hear her?</p>
<p>She heard him fiddling with his belt and the breath was sucked from her body. She fiercely threw her head backwards and landed her scull against his chin. He fell to the ground and her first instinct was to run for the door. She managed to make it into the reception area without him following her and she left with building without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother, are you alright?” Pugsley asked from his seat beside Morticia in the back seat of the car as they drove home from school.<br/>“She looks paler than usual.” Wednesday noted, reaching to place a hand on top of her mother’s. “Why are you trembling?” <br/>“It’s nothing, children.” Morticia tried to reassure them. But the feeling of her bare arse against her dress was a constant reminder of what had just happened. That man still had her panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once home the children ran off to play and Gomez found his wife aimlessly wandering the entrance hall. <br/>“Cara mia, how did the meeting go?” He opened his arms as he approached her. She turned to him with tear filled eyes. <br/>“Oh Gomez…” She reached out to be held and he took her in his embrace. <br/>“My darling, what has happened?” He squeezed her tightly before searching her dark eyes for answers. He took her pale face in his hands. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”<br/>“Not here, the children might overhear.” She was doing her best to choke back her tears as Gomez wrapped his protective arms around her once again and ushered her up the stairs to their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morticia collapsed against her husband as they sat on the edge of their bed. He stroked a hand through her hair as she cried against his chest. Waiting for her to be ready to tell him what was troubling her.<br/>“Mr Douglas.” She said as the sobs began to subside. <br/>“The principal?” Gomez questioned. <br/>“I thought it was a regular parent-teacher meeting…” She found Gomez’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “But that’s not what he wanted.” <br/>“What did he do to you, querida?” Gomez moved to kneel in front of her, taking both her hands gently in his. <br/>“He assaulted me, Gomez…” She cried, a fresh wave of hot tears searing down her cheeks, dragging her mascara with them. “He pressed me against a wall and tried to fucking rape me! He still has my panties!”</p>
<p>Gomez’s face turned a violent shade of red as he listened to her recount every detail of the assault. He looked like he had stopped breathing by the end of it. Utterly appalled, he broke away from Morticia and aggressively paced the room, shouting obscenities into the four walls. <br/>“I am going to kill this man!” He growled. “You said his name was Alan Douglas?” <br/>“Mon cher, I can’t risk losing you! You’ll go to prison!” Morticia stalked over to him. <br/>“Only if I get caught, and I won’t!” Gomez said wildly, as if he had been overtaken by some demon. <br/>“You don’t even know where he lives.” Morticia tried to make excuses. <br/>“It won’t be difficult to find out. He won’t survive an encounter with me.” <br/>“Gomez, please!” She clung to him like a snake to a mouse, wrapping her arms around him. “Promise me you won’t do anything!” Gomez could feel himself losing circulation from the tightness of her embrace. He nodded softly before taking her mouth in a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morticia woke suddenly. The moonlight trickled in through the bedroom and it didn’t take her long to notice that Gomez was sitting on top of her. Her arms were raised above her head and he was tying her wrists to the headboard with leather straps and rope. <br/>“Mon cher, what are you doing?” Her heartrate quickened. <br/>“I’m sorry Tish, but I can’t have you coming after me.” He said without looking at her. She began to struggle. <br/>“No! Gomez no! Don’t!” He pressed more of his weight onto her as he finished binding her arms. <br/>“I will get vengeance for you, my love.” He had tears in his eyes as he looped leather cuffs around her thrashing ankles. <br/>“Gomez, please!” Morticia begged. “Don’t leave me here!” He used rope to secure her ankles to the end of the bed and pulled them tight, so she was stretched out across the mattress. He tucked the satin sheets back over her body before sitting down beside her. <br/>“I will kill him for you.” He said, his eyes glazed with rage. <br/>“No!” She battled against the restraints as he lent down to kiss her, his palms cupping her face. Both their cheeks were wet with tears. She bit his lip hard as he pulled away. <br/>“Please don’t do this!” She wept. He ignored her. She started to truly panic when she saw the gag in his hands. <br/>“Mama!! Fester!!” She exclaimed, hoping someone would hear and come and stop this horror from unfolding. “Darling, please!” She looked up at his desperately. <br/>“I’m so sorry, cara mia!” Gomez forced the gag into her mouth and secured it tightly. “This is for your own safety, so you don’t follow me and get hurt.”</p>
<p>He obviously would prefer her bruising her wrists and ankles here than risk her having another second in the presence of principal Douglas. Morticia groaned against the gag as Gomez got up and dressed. She tried everything in her power to get him to stay, but even her pained cries couldn’t sway him. His mind was made up.</p>
<p>His heart broke as he gently closed and locked the bedroom door on his way out, Morticia’s indignant moans searing into him like branding irons. With their semi—soundproof bedroom, Morticia’s muffled cries were almost inaudible from the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easy enough for Gomez to locate the home of Alan Douglas. He broke into the school’s administration office and found his home address on an invoice in the trashcan. He also discovered that he was unmarried with no children on his own, which would make tying off loose ends a lot easier.</p>
<p>After parking a few streets away, Gomez perused around the perimeter of Douglas’ home. He found the master bedroom in the rear and decided his best entry route would be through the laundry door. The image of Douglas sleeping peacefully in his bed filled Gomez with fresh rage. He donned leather gloves and swiftly picked the lock and let himself into the deathly silent house. He watched Douglas sleep for a moment before moving to the kitchen and choosing a large knife from the draw.</p>
<p>He slithered into the master bedroom and launched himself at Doulas’ sleeping frame. Douglas woke with a start, Gomez pressing the knife against his neck. Each pulse of his heart threatened to let the knife slice into his jugular. <br/>“Do you know who I am?” Gomez spat.<br/>“G-g-gomez Addams!” Douglas shivered. A coward. <br/>“You assaulted my wife today, and this is something I cannot let you live with.” Gomez said, his very essence full of rage.<br/>“Please, I’ll do anything!” He begged. <br/>“You’re a rapist and a vile pig.” Gomez inhaled sharply. “Do you know what happens to fat pigs like you?” Doulas shook his head in terror. “They’re slaughtered.”</p>
<p>Gomez sliced the man’s gullet open and moved away as the blood began to poor out. Once he was sure the life was gone from the man, he roughly placed the murder weapon into the corpse’s hand. He found Morticia’s crumpled panties in the jacket pocket of a suit in the laundry basket. He gently placed them in his own pocket before leaving the house without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was rising as Gomez pulled up into the driveway of his home. He accomplished his mission and was ready to bare the punishment his wife would bring down upon him. He knew deep down that she would forgive him, she just might not show it until he had earnt back her affections.</p>
<p>The rest of the manor was still asleep as Gomez crept up the stairs and unlocked his bedroom door. He slipped inside to see Morticia’s sleeping body on the bed, contorted from hours of struggling. She’d managed to get one foot loose and the bedspread was on the floor.</p>
<p>He quickly removed his blood-soaked clothing and changed into something fresh before returning to his wife’s side. While she still slept, he unshackled her other ankle and gently rubbed the inflamed skin the bondage left behind. He heard a slight murmur and turned to see her beginning to wake. He quickly removed her gag and began to untie her arms. <br/>“Gomez?” She croaked. Her voice was raw. <br/>“I’m here.” He released her wrists and brought them down to rest on her stomach. <br/>“I’m going… to… kill you…” She mumbled, exhausted from her night of pain. She could barely keep her eyes open. <br/>“I know.” Gomez soothed, stroking her cheek. “But that man will never cause you any trouble again, Tish. I have made sure of that.” <br/>“Hold me.” Morticia muttered to his surprise. Gomez did as he was told and took his wife in his arms, letting her rest against his chest. <br/>“You can punish me later, mi amour. I promise.” He sighed, kissing her neck. <br/>“I will….” She sighed. “I would have followed you; you know?” <br/>“I know.” He replied, holding her a little tighter. “I know you.” <br/>“You do…” Morticia was drifting off to sleep in his arms. “Don’t think I’ll forget about this. By the end of the day you’ll be begging me for mercy.”<br/>“I don’t doubt that, cara mia.” Gomez chuckled. “Now rest, you’re safe now.”</p>
<p>Morticia let him hold her as she succumbed to sheer exhaustion, her body aching, her mind empty. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb until he joined her in slumber as the sun rose outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>